Return
by EeveeTree
Summary: "I had to go back to her". The thought shot through N with an electrifying intensity... He knew he must return to White, the girl he should have never left, no matter the cost. One-shot.


I had to go back to her.

The truth of this shot through me with electrifying intensity. Though, perhaps that was the static racing through the air as the impending thunderstorm approached. If I left in this weather, surely the storm would catch me, surely I'd be swept off into the towering funnels and ricocheting lightning, lost forever.

I shook my head, dispelling all doubts from my mind. I would have to risk it. I owed her- and myself- that much, at least. Besides, I thought, glancing at the towering black Pokémon beside me, Zekrom could protect me from the lightning. It was an electric deity, after all. It had some control over natural phenomenon such as storms and clouds. I had witnessed its terrific power firsthand, a power that must be able to defeat a mere summer thunderstorm.

"Zekrom," I walked up to my Pokémon, raising my hand up to touch its solid, smooth backside. "Zekrom, can you fly me to…." I ran through my memories, trying to remember the location of her home. "Ah, that's right. Nuvema Town. Can you fly to Nuvema Town?"

"_Are you sure that is wise?" _Zekrom turned its head to me, issuing a roar. All anyone else would hear was an explosion of sound, but I, and I alone, could communicate with the Legendary Pokémon. "_Though that storm is no match for my superior powers, it may do much damage to a small human such as yourself."_

I couldn't help but grin slightly. I may have caught Zekrom, but it was clear that the Pokémon believed itself to be the master here. Others might have found this wrong and in need of correcting, but I didn't mind. In my opinion, the true way to become a master was not through strict discipline and a harsh training regime, but the acknowledgement of the equal partnership between human and Pokémon. We might catch and train them, but it was still the Pokémon who had the power, who won our battles.

"I am sure, Zekrom. Wise or not, I must get to Nuvema Town. I trust you to escort me safely."

Zekrom snorted. "_I hope the storm trusts me too."_

In the beginning, we were able to avoid the storm. Zekrom was an expert flyer, and seemed to know exactly which route to take in order to evade the torrential rain and earth-shattering lightning. We were always on the storm's doorstep, but never quite underneath the monstrous clouds.

As we skirted the outside of the storm, I pondered what had lead me to reach this epiphany. I suppose it must have been the affirmation that I really _did _love her. I had suspected this _ages _ago, of course. However, it had taken leaving her, not seeing her for months after months, for me to truly discover what part of my heart she lay in.

I smiled softly. My heart. My father once said that my heart was cold, unhuman, freakish. Perhaps it had been at least unhuman, at some point. She changed all of that. She was the one who opened my eyes (and heart) to the truth of the world around me. It was through her, and her Pokémon, that I discovered that loving relationships could exist between human and Pokémon. Her Pokémon loved her from the very beginning. That was what drew me to her, what I found interesting, the first time we met. Her darling Oshawott had told me that he liked his trainer, that his trainer was a good person. And through our battles, I witnessed first-hand what kind of person she was. A good one was quite the understatement. She was excellent.

After all, she was the one who revived the legendary Reshiram, who faced me in battle as we fought for our truths and ideals. When she defeated me… I was stricken, at first. Everything I had believed in was wrong; my own childhood was a lie. Even Team Plasma, and all it stood for, was a lie, according to my demented father. He challenged her too, though his ultimate goal was world domination. The battle was tough, for my father was incredibly strong. As I watched, I realized how afraid I was. Afraid that father would win, afraid that he would hurt the girl I had grown so fond of. If she was injured… I would never forgive myself.

But she won. She won, and saved the world for us all. She proved that human and Pokémon could coexist in harmony. She demonstrated her deep love and devotion to her Pokémon, and overpowered everyone else. Such an honest, caring person- how could I not fall in love with her?

I shouldn't have left her. I thought I was chasing after my truth, my dream, my destiny. I was really running, running away from the feelings that were forming in my heart. I had been weak, and afraid. Now, I knew the truth. My destiny was with her. I couldn't pursue false dreams anymore. I had to return to her, even if she rejected me. I had to try.

_KA-BOOM!_

I was instantly zapped out of my thoughts as the world turned bright white for a second. I blinked, and the light receded as quickly as it had come. My eyes shot up to the sky above. It was black, pure black, except for the zig-zagged yellow lines jumping from cloud to cloud.

The storm was upon us.

"ZEKROM!" I shouted above the noise of the storm. Already, little drops were falling from the clouds, and a strong wind was brewing. "ZEKROM, CAN YOU GET US OUT OF THIS?"

"_I don't think I can," _Zekrom swerved to avoid a stray lightning bolt. "_The storm has surrounded us."_

I tensed, feeling the truth of his words. The black clouds were not just above us, but below as well. How had the storm moved in so fast…?

"_Hold on." _Zekrom kicked up its speed to max power, dodging ominous clouds left and right. Meanwhile, the cold rain was steadily increasing in volume, while decreasing in temperature. I was soon soaked, but I had no time to focus on that. The rain was not the danger here. I had to turn all of my attention to merely staying on board Zekrom, as the powerful wind attempted to toss us to and fro.

_KA-BOOM! _

I quickly ducked as sparks flew passed my head. Never mind the wind, the lightning was going to get me long before it did!

"ZEKROM!" I called again, desperately hoping my voice could be heard through the ruckus of the storm. "ZEKROM! I NEED YOU TO GET US OUT OF THE RANGE OF THE LIGHTNING!"

Zekrom didn't answer, but it must have heard me all the same. It paused, glanced up at the clouds, and sent a tremendous lightning strike up into the air.

Awestruck, I gazed up at the path of the bolt. It collided with the clouds, sending sparks of electricity everywhere. I cringed slightly as one grazed my shoulder.

"_That should keep the lightning away for a while."_

Zekrom took off again, once again zooming through the dark clouds. This time, however, no lightning pursued us.

The rest of the trip went by semi-smoothly. We managed to outpace the lightning, though we could never escape the storm. Soon, I began to shiver; the rain was truly cold, and the chilly wind did not help.

"_You asked for Nuvema Town, correct?"_

"Y-yes," I responded, teeth chattering.

"_Well, we're here."_

I leaned forward, exhausted, as Zekrom made a rapid descent. I peered through the clouds at the small town below. Warm, welcoming houses dotted the landscape, each one surrounded by pretty little gardens. I smiled. I found it quite appropriate that she should live in such a snug, cozy place.

Zekrom landed next to one of the houses, a simple one with a garden of pink and yellow flowers. I dismounted rapidly, nearly falling as I hit the ground. I leaned on to Zekrom for support. I was so tired and cold…

"Who's there?"

I perked up instantly, gazing through the pouring rain to the doorstep of the house. A young girl was standing on it, she too gazing through the downpour.

She took a step forward. "Is it really…?" She focused on my face, and her features lit up instantly. "N!" she shouted, running down the steps and across the yard. As she reached me, her expression turned from joy to concern.

"N! What are you doing here? You'll get soaked!" She glanced at my clothes. "You're already soaked! Have you been flying through the storm?"

I nodded, unable to tear my eyes off of her beautiful face. She was really here, right in front of me…

"Why did you do that?" she sounded exasperated. "Seriously, N, do you want to catch a cold…?"

"I had to," I responded, finding my voice at last. "I had to… come back. To you."

She reeled back, staring at me. She looked… startled. My heart fell. Maybe… she didn't want me to come back…

Suddenly, I felt a warm thud on my chest. She had thrown herself at me, wrapping her arms around my sodden body. I glanced down at her face. Tears were cascading down it, yet she was smiling.

"White…" I whispered. I threw my arms around her, pulling her close. I could felt her heartbeat through her chest, or was it my own? Or, perhaps, our hearts were finally beating as one.

"Are you kids going to come inside? You'll catch your death out there!"

I looked up, startled. An older woman was standing in the doorway to White's house, looking very amused.

White pulled herself away for me, blushing. "We're coming!" She turned back to me. "That's my mother…"

I smiled. "I figured."

White glanced down at her feet. "Won't you… will you… would you like to come inside?"

I reached out my hand and grabbed her chin, gently pulling her face up towards mine.

"There is nothing that I would like better."


End file.
